This invention relates generally to articles which are sometimes called copy holders, and which are adapted for use with instruments having keyboards--such as typewriters, composers, microcomputers, etc. More specifically, the invention comprises a tool for holding a flexible sheet upon which data appears--in order to assist an operator in manually transferring that data from the sheet into the instrument by use of the keyboard.
It is well known that computers have the capacity to process certain data at a rate which is usually many times faster than the human brain can process that data. And, as the price of small computers continues to drop, so that they are more readily affordable by larger number of people, it is logical to expect that the use of small computers will continue to expand. However, an ordinary microcomputer's potential speed is of no benefit until it has been programmed, i.e., given instructions on what to do, and also given data with which to work. Regrettably, using a keboard to put a program into the memory of a microcomputer can sometimes be both tedious and frustrating--especially when the program is complicated. This is because a typical physical arrangement for using a microcomputer involves placing a monitor (which includes a CRT screen) directly above the keyboard, so that the operator can see what he or she has entered into the microcomputer by virtue of stiking certain keys. This customary spatial relationship between the keyboard and a monitor has made it necessary that a source sheet (from which information is being copied) must be positioned to either the right or the left of the keyboard. If the source sheet contains a series of numerals and/or letters which make no sense in a narrative way, a great deal of concentration is required in order to observe the printed data, press the corresponding keys on the keyboard, and then look at the monitor screen to verify that the correct keys have been pressed. Of course, a proficient computer operator, like a proficient typist, may be able to enter data into a computer without looking at the keyboard; but there is still the requirement for the operator to switch his or her attention back and forth between the monitor screen and the source sheet. This switching of attention not only involves sideward movement of the operator's head, it may also involve continually re-focusing the operator's eyes on the data that is being monitored.
While a way has not been found to avoid the verification process which dictates that the operator switch attention back and forth between two sets of data, there has at least been some effort (with "copy holders") to hold the source sheet at a convenient elevation beside the computer terminal. Such copy holders are similar to devices that have been used by typists for many years--for holding source sheets at a location to foster ease in transferring narrative information from a source sheet into typewritten form. Also, a variety of configurations for desks, stands and tables have been proposed to foster efficiency in the arrangement of such structures as are needed to support computer hardware and any ancillary equipment, etc. But, in spite of all the attention to efficient furniture design, and in spite of the efforts to adapt traditional office equipment so that it meets the needs of modern computer operators, there has still remained a need for a copy holder that is truly compatible with modern microcomputers. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a copy holder that places a source (or reference) sheet as near as possible to the monitor screen, so that operator eye movement between the source sheet and the monitor screen can be minimized.
Another object is to facilitate the physical management of a long source sheet by permitting at least most of that sheet to rest behind the monitor when it is not being used by the operator for reference purposes.
Still another object is to provide both horizontal and vertical "locator" lines which are easily moveable with respect to the data on a source sheet, to promote the efficient transfer of data and/or proofreading of data that has already been keyed into a computer, etc.
One more object is to provide an accessory for a microcomputer which can eliminate the side-to-side head movements that are commonly involved in manually transferring data from a source sheet to a microcomputer by use of a keyboard.
To meet these and other objects, the invention disclosed herein constitutes an apparatus which is adapted to support a flexible sheet immediately adjacent the screen of a monitor. The apparatus has a relatively wide but short region wherein data which is printed on the flexible sheet can be reviewed so that a great quantity of vertical space is not consumed by the article, and so that full access to operative portions of the hardware (such as a computer keyboard) is not adversely affected. While only a narrow "window" for examining data is provided, a supporting structure extends around a relatively wide passage--such that a long and flexible sheet can be moved through said passage in order to sequentially present different transverse portions of the data sheet within the "window." After an operator has looked through the "window" and examined a given segment of data, that particular segment can be moved out of the way and a fresh segment brought into view. The process is repeated until all of the data has been reviewed on a line-by-line or segment-by-segment basis. The entire data sheet can then be easily removed from the apparatus, leaving it in condition to receive another data sheet if such a sheet is to be copied. If no subsequent sheet is to be immediately copied, the apparatus remains in place for as long as seems to be appropriate, without taking up a significant amount of "working" space.